In all my dreams
by Safe runner
Summary: Donatello doesn't want to go to sleep, cannot go to sleep; he fears his nightmares. But in truth Don is already asleep... and cannot wake up. *formerly titled: In all my dreams I drown*
1. Water

Drabble inspired by a song:

_In all my dreams I drown_- the Devil's Carnival soundtrack

Summary: Don cannot go to sleep for fear he will have his reoccuring nightmare again. Takes place in the ninja tribunal's ship.

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles or the song used in this chapter

Warning: I understand this might imply something a lot more than brotherly love. For those who don't like it, can either stop reading right now... or chose to ignore such implications. But it is only for this chapter... I think. You have been warned. This is also a bit dark too.

_italics_ are lyrics.

* * *

><p><em>The ship it swayed, heave-ho heave-ho, on the dark and stormy blue...<em>

_And I held tight to the captain's might as he pulled up his shoes_

_"You haven't slept, heave-ho" he said, "in many suns and moons"_

_Oh I will sleep when we reach shore and pray we get there soon _

Donatello stood on the deck of the large tribunal ship, the cold air whipping his face, holding on to his bo staff as the wind and waves rocked the boat. He shivered as his eyelids began to droop, "Damn, being cold blooded doesn't help..." he muttered as he shook himself awake.

Staring out at the ocean, Don could hear the low rumbling of thunder in the distance and could sense a certain dread that always seems to be in his mind before it rains. He held onto his bo staff tightly as the wind picked up a little more.

"Donatello? What are you doing still up?"

Don glanced behind him to see Leonardo walking over to him, his hands tieing his belt. A large wave rocked the ship again and Don, being momentarily distracted by his brother's arrival, lost his footing. He had slipped backwards and his bo staff dropped to the wooden deck of the boat, forgotten. He expected to land on his shell; however, a pair of hands caught him by the shoulders. Donatello turned his head to his left as he was steadied by Leo, who let him lean on his plastron for as long as it took to regain his balance. "Thanks..."

Leo gave one of his 'something is wrong' or 'you shouldn't be falling' frowns, Don couldn't tell the difference at that moment. Leo leaned in with his head on Don's shoulder to speak, "Don, don't think I haven't noticed... you haven't slept for days since we be were brought aboard this ship. You need your sleep, cause who knows what is coming next."

"I know Leo..." Don sighed weakly as he shifted his weight from his brother to the side of the boat, watching the waves increase in tenacity. "But I can't... not yet. I will when we reach land... or where ever it is that we're going... I just hope we get there soon..." the last part came with some anxiety in his voice.

_He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."_

_"There's the bed, lanterns down." _

_But I don't want to go to sleep... _

_In all my dreams I drown._

Leo gripped a shoulder again, with a worried look on his face, "Nonsense Donny... you can sleep here." He insisted as he tried to comfort his brother and led him away from the side to the quarters the four turtle brothers were given, though Raph and Mikey were no where to be seen. Don only shook his head though he did not resist Leo when he brought him to the room and out of the cold.

"Your bed is right over there... I'll turn the lights out then we all can get some sleep." Leo points to a cot and moves to snuff the candles.

Don stays standing where he is and shook his head again.

"I don't want to go to sleep... I can't go to sleep, Leo! I just cant!" He turned to hurry out of the room.

_The captain howled "heave-ho heave-ho" And tied me up with sheets_

_A storm is brewing in the south, "Its time you go to sleep" _

_His berth it rocks heave-ho-heave-ho, the ocean nashed and moaned_

_Like Jonah we'll be swallowed whole and spat back teeth and bone_

Leonardo growled loudly, "Oh no you don't!" He leaped and tackled Donatello to the ground before the turtle could go anywhere.

"Hey!" Donatello didn't have enough strength from lack of sleep to fight his brother off as he is wrestled into the cot. Before the turtle knew it he felt his three fingered hands being bound by the sheet covering the bed provided.

"You're gonna stay like this until you fall asleep."

"L-Leo, cut it out!" he struggled against his brother. Don could hear thunder booming outside and his heart beat quickened.

Leo was on top of him, he had to be to tie him up, using his weight as a temporary restraint. "You need to go to sleep, you're no use to us like this... you can't even shove me off you're so tired."

Don tried convulsing to throw him off but his brother was right and his body he could not budge.

"Leo!" he shouted over the crashing of the waves that were getting more and more violent. Tears welled in his eyes as fear started to rise, he continued to struggle with the sheets and against his brother's weight.

_He said "Now hush love, here's youre gown."_

_"There's the bed, lanterns down."_

_But I don't want to go to sleep..._

_In all my dreams I drown._

Leo got off his brother, knowing that Don wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and knealed next to him. Putting his forehead to Don's, Leo whispered "Shhh, you'll wake everyone..." even though there was no one else in the room he kept his voice low. "Please sleep, Donny...Please."

Don could feel his brother's concern, in his voice and through the cringes in his brow, and his empty sigh echoed a hidden dread "I do not want to go to sleep.." looking into Leo's blue masked eyes with fear. He could see Leo's expression as though he were caught by suprise and his brother got off him.

"Why Donatello?"

Don stares hollow eyed at a point on the floor as he spoke. "I dream that I'm surrounded by water, in a tank, a box, a room... or a ship... Im pounding on the glass or what ever barrier holds me in... or I try to run but Im always trapped!" His gaze lifted up to his brother

"And the water," Donatello continued. "It's always there and it rises fast. It swallows me and I try to fight it... but I... I always drown Leo... I'm drowning everytime I close my eyes, everytime I go to sleep!" he squeezed his eyes shut and a tear escaped them, he mentally chased away bits and peices from past dreams that threatened to overwhelm him.

_Captain! Captain! I will do your chores_

_I will warm your cot at night_

_and mop the cabin floors_

_Scold me, hold me, I'll be yours to keep_

_The only thing I beg of you... Don't make me go to sleep._

Don knew Leo would make him go to sleep anyways... So suddenly, and desperately, he reached out for his brother with his bound hands as the swaying of the ship nearly knocked him out of bed; he sat up. "Leo... I'll do anything for you! I'll do your chores when we get home, you don't have to lift a finger."

Leo's face looked taken aback by his brother's sudden change in behavior though he did not move back from Don.

"I'll be your slave, Leo..." Don moved forwards as immense fear of his nightmares compelled him. "You can yell at me... even use me... I will belong to you..."

Standing now, he was so close to Leo that their plastrons were touching barely. Leo simply stared at him while Don continued, "I'll do anything, just... please don't make me go to sleep!" tears streamed down his face as he pleaded to his brother.

_The sky it flashed, heave-ho-heave-ho, and the pillow torn to the brink_

_The curtains ran between my legs as we began to sink_

_I closed my eyes, heave-ho-heave-ho, as the ship was rent and felled_

_Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of hell _

Thunder boomed louder than before and flashes of lightning lit up the room as the brunt of the storm was upon them. Don suddenly felt a shiver and looked down to see cold ocean water rushing over their feet, with more flooding in by the second.

"No... no! This can't be happening!" Don squeezed his eyes shut in fear, as though the very act would chase the water away. Though when he opened them the water was still there, cold and mind numbing. He grabbed Leo's arm, "We have to get out of here, untie me! Quick!"

Leo only stared at him, his eyes feigning indifference. The Ship creaked loudly as if it were being torn apart by the water and wind.

Don stepped back, until the back of his legs bumped into the cot, disturbed by his brother's lack of emotion. "L-Leo?"

_"Hush now, hush love. Heres your gown."_

_"There's the bed, lanterns down."_

With one swift motion Leo pushed Don back onto the bed, holding him down with his hands on Don's shoulders. "It's nothing Don, you should go to sleep." he reiterated.

"Leo! The water!"

The ocean water was now soaking the cot. Don looked hopelessly up into Leo's eyes and still could not find any emotion or remorse in his actions. "Don you must go to sleep..." and his brother's mouth then turned into a small smirk.

"Oh no..." Leo would never take this kind of sick pleasure in holding his brother down, this wasn't Leo.

_Im begging you please wake me up_

"...No!" Don struggled for his life against the bindings and Leo, "This is another dream! S-Someone please wake me up! Leo! Mikey! Raph! Someone help me!"

The water rushed over his chest and Leo was suddenly no longer holding him down, but Donatello was still struggling against an unseen force. He took his last gulp of air as the water rose above his head... he could not see the room... and all went dark.

_In all my dreams I..._

* * *

><p>Mmm... this may have a few more drabble chapters after this... I have some thoughts.<p>

Though I like to hear your thoughts too, just make them good and constructive as I am always trying to improve.

Also the lyrics are not all correct as they are only written from what the audio sounds like, repeat: these are not accurate lyrics. (I suggest you listen to the song)


	2. Interlude Part 1

The second inspiration for chapter one was that Don has had so many run ins with water (turtle tot, shell sub sinking, monster tank... to name a few)

_Requiem for a Dream_- (Instrumental)

chapter 2

* * *

><p>Interlude part 1<p>

At the Tribunal sanctuary, in the room selected for the four brothers. The room, with jade green and golden colored walls, had a high cieling with a skylight that let the occupants of the room look up and see the various constallations in the night sky. Under the glass window lay four turtles sleeping in their respective cots... though one begins to cry out in fear.

"Leo..."

Leo was roused from his sleep by a familiar voice calling his name..

"L... Leo..."

"Huh..? Don?" he mumbled half asleep as he rubbed his eyes. Sitting up in his cot, Leo looked to the bed in the corner where his brother slept. He could see his brother struggle fitfully against the blanket and his eyes flashed with concern. In an instant he lept up and was beside Don's bed shaking his brother's shoulder. "Donny wake up, you're having a bad dream..."

Leo was now fully awake. His brother should've woken up by now as he started to shake him harder yelling, "Donatello!"

Raphael and Michelangelo were now waking up too due to the noise Leo was making, Raph rubbed his eyes, "Leo? What's gong on?"

"I think Don's having a bad dream... but he wont wake up!"

"You're jus' too soft Leo, let me wake him." Raph was already up now and walking towards Leo.

"Raph, Im telling you I already-" Leo stopped as Raph grabbed Don by the shoulders, shaking him violently, and then slapped the sleeping turtle's cheek.

Raph raised an eyebrow in suprise as Donny did not wake up, "Huh?" he now frowned with concern, "Yo Donny, wake up!" he shouted as he shook again. "Wake up bro this isn't funny! Donny!"

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Mikey, who was behind them. He looked to the eldest brother with worry.

Leo hesitated, his hands shaking slightly, "I... I don't know Mikey." he tried to remain calm as there couldn't be two turtles flying off the handle.

"What ever is goin' on, they picked the wrong family to mess with." Raph growled, the urge to unsheath his sais and to slash at what ever invisable enemy was keeping his brother from waking up was almost too much to ignore as his hands gripped the hilts of his weapons.

"Don!" The three brothers cried at once, and scrambled to their brother when everything went down hill as Don started to convulse and choke. His beak was starting to tinge a light bluish color, Mikey couldn't look at it so he continued to look to Leo. Raph was still trying to gently shake him out of it.

"What's wrong with him Leo?" Raph looked to the eldest for answers now too, his face grimaced in anger that he was helpless in the face of this new attack.

Leo's whole body was shaking now, sweat beaded his forehead as he tried to think; but with Donatello's desperate gasps for air, Leo couldn't seem to focus.

_Some where else..._

In an unknown location... figures surrounded a skull lined pool of liquid, shaded red like blood, with the image of Donatello in the shear center of it struggling to find air in a sea of water. One had its hand immersed in the liquid, though it did not make any ripples or waves in the substance at all. The others approached it, their postures agitated and impatient.

"What do you think you are doing? You're gonna kill it before I get a chance to toy with it."

"I want a turn to!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, alright. You bunch of whining-"

The figure pulled his hand out of the pool as another stuck their hand in, fully immersing to above the wrist.

_Back at the sanctuary..._

The turtles were taken by suprise again when Don's breathing evened out, going nearly back to normal. It seemed the brothers were holding in their own breaths of air as they gave a collective exhaling sigh of some relief.

"We should get the tribunal before that happens again..." Leo finally made his decision, "They'll know what to do."

"Hurry Leo." Mikey whispered even as his eldest brother was already out of the room.

Raphael began to pace back and forth, while Don started to toss and turn again ever so slightly as he is pulled further along in his nightmare that he cannot wake up from... or even discern what is real.. before its too late.

* * *

><p>End chapter 2: interlude pt1<p>

Tell me what you think; tips and pointers are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve.

Thank you


	3. Earth

Chapter 3

Song: _All Falls Down_ -Adelitas Way-

Read and enjoy

* * *

><p>It was dark where the body of the turtle Donatello sat up suddenly as he gasped for air, his skin wet and cold. He scrambled to his knees as he inhaled; even though the air was stale, it was oxygen nonetheless. When his coughing ceased he realized why his vision had not cleared. Where ever he was had no light.<p>

Don sat back onto his heels, "Thats funny..." he mumbled as he scratched his chin. He remembered being on a huge ship... the Tribunal ship! Leo! The water! Don looked around frantically trying to see... to figure out where he was. But all he could possibly say where he wasn't. He wasn't with his brothers or the other acolytes.. he was not with anyone as far as he could see which he could barely see his own hand wave in front of his own face. Noises of shuffling from far behind and Don abruptly wheeled around to face what could be a threat, he felt for his staff but it was not there.

Without warning, bright light flooded his eyes and Don had to lift his hand from his attack position to shade his face. An almost familiar humming of crystal harmonics reached his ears as the light died down enough for Don to see properly though his eyes watered some from the adjustment. He could now see where he had woken up. It was a dirt tunnel, underground from the looks of it, the walls lined every few feet with Alintean or Atlantean crystals that have become active and glowed with radiant light. Don's eyes traveled from the tunnel walls to to the tunnel road itself and his brow raised.

"Qu... Quarry?" he stuttered as he could not believe who he was seeing.

A blue beast with sad yellow-green eyes and acidic saliva of the same color dripping from its hung open jaw which revealed some nasty set of sharp teeth. The beast held a crystal in hand which glowed like the rest. "Donatello..." Quarry moved closer, clawed feet barely making an impression in the dirt tunnel. "Thank goodness you have come!"

"Quarry? But how? You should be human... and on the surface!" Don looked with concern as confused thoughts ran through his mind.

"Your sensei is in danger Donatello, you must follow me." Quarry simply turned and walked down the tunnel until Don could only see the crystal beacon she carried to light the way as the crystals in the walls ran out where he stood.

Don wasted no time hurrying after her and asking more questions, "Master Splinter? Where is he, Quarry? Is he hurt? and how come you are a monster again?"

"He will be if you do not follow me... I will take you to him." Quarry would only say and did not turn to face him as she kept walking, the beastly frame quickened the pace as the path grew rocky. Don realized that the crystal Quarry carried activated the other crystals that came near it but only for a short time, this ensured he had to follow or be left behind in the dark. He decided to follow along as long as it was his only option, once he found Master Splinter he would find out why his beastly friend was acting so detatched and why the hell they were all down here in the first place.

Don shivered from the cold, he was still wet and his thoughts turned to the sinking ship. Was it really a dream? He wondered this as he followed Quarry deeper into the underground.

Looking around by the crystal's light, Don vaguely remembered this being the path Quarry led him and his brothers on long ago that led them to the underground city... but this all should've collapsed with the destruction of the city. The city was destroyed right? He had cured those trapped underground long before that right? Don put his three fingered hand to his head, it felt heavy like his brain was being tied down with lead weights.

Over the same thin bridge and bubbling sulfuric pools that he remembered, and sooner than he thought it would take they were at the familiar unbreakable door.

"Quarry, there is nothing on the other side of that door. The city was destroyed by..." Don started to explain but Quarry opened the door with the crystal and on the otherside the crystal city with its towering spires and stone walls and even the crystal moon that hung above which lit the city stood intact. Don stood there with his jaw open slightly, speechless, "How...?"

"No time to explain, your Splinter is in danger." And Quarry was already walking along a stone pathway that Don did not remember being there across the molten lava. Don quickened his pace, if Master Splnter were in danger then he would set everything aside to save him. Through the large archway, they passed the main wall and proceeded to walk through the narrow paths that riddled the city.

Quarry eventually led him to the inner chamber that held the black slab of stone that pointed to the crystal moon on the ceiling. Don looked around desperately for Master Splinter, his heart beating fast with worry, "Where is he, Quarry?"

Quarry simply pointed to the stone slab. Slumped against the darkened stone was Master Splinter, his eyes closed and looked a lot beat up.

"Master Splinter!" Donatello cried as he ran past Quarry to tend to his father, feeling like he had a cold stone dropped down his throat to his stomach and freeze his insides. "Master Splinter! Father can you hear me?"

Splinter raised his paw, reaching out to Donatello, "M-my son..." Was all the mutant rat rasped before he went limp.

"No! Master Splinter, come on you have to stay with me." Donatello put one of the rat's arms around his shoulder as he put a hand around his waist to hoist him up. It was no good, his father was unconcious and unable to walk. He switched Splnter's position so that he held the rat's body in his arms. The body was so light that Don wondered if there were a breeze would Master Splinter simply float away from him. He stood to face Quarry, but she was no longer there, "Quarry?"

Don walked outside the chamber with Splinter in his arms, he looked up at the crystal moon as though hoping to find the answers to the now thousands of questions filling his brain... he closed his eyes and shook head. This all seemed so real... the fur on his sensei felt real, the gound beneath his feet certainly felt real to him. It felt real enough that he could feel it vibrate... wait...

_When it all falls down..._

... Rumble...

_And you know there's no way that you can get out..._

The stone beneath him began to shake, and Donatello was frozen with shock. "An earthquake? !" He felt little platelets of stone shift underneath his toes and the ground appeared to be crumbling. Clutching his sensei close, Don broke into a through the city streets to escape. Around him, not only was the ground coming apart but the buildings and high stone walls were starting to deteriorate as chunks of stone fell around him as he ran.

Don nearly halted as he remembered the person who led him here, "Quarry! Where are you?" he called out.

There was no answer, the rumbling grew louder and the earthquake became much more violent. He had to get Master Splinter out of there, but he couldn't leave Quarry behind if she was still in the city. Don held his father closer, the shaking was making it hard to focus as more and more stone debris was falling around him. If he hesitated any longer he wouldn't be able to get Splinter out or himself either. Don squeezed his eyes as he made the hard decision to keep moving.

He did not notice the boulder sized chunk of rock come loose until it was nearly too late dodge, Donatello leaped out of the way, he tumbled upon landing, peices of rock from the big boulder shattered and hit his body. Splinter's body was flung from his grip and skidded across the stone to rest under the grand entrance archway. Beyond the archway the stone bridge Don and Quarry had used to to cross the lava moat was gone, broken and sunk. Don's eyes widened in horror. They had no way out of there.

_When it all falls down..._

"Master Splinter!" Don shouted as he stuggled to get up. He wasn't able to, he must've hit the floor harder than he thought, and had to crawl to reach his sensei. He held his sensei as he struggled again to stand. As he made it to his knees he heard an ominous cracking sound from above. Don looked up in time to see the crystal moon fall, almost in slow motion, onto the center of the city. It shattered upon the black pillar which soon toppled after it, creating a shockwave that was just a vibrational as the dying earthquake.

A groan of stone close by brought Don back to the situation at hand. He and Splinter were under the great archway... and it was about to give way. Don squeezed his eyes shut and put his shell out wards to hopefully protect his father from the crash but in his mind he knew it would be in vain. Dust started to surround them and it became harder to breathe.

_And you know... you know you can't get out..._

"Im so sorry sensei... I couldn't save you," Donatello cried, tears streamed as he held tightly to Splinter as the city and the archway came crashing down upon them.

* * *

><p>End chapter 3<p>

Tell me what you think and tips are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve.

Thank you for the support.


	4. Interlude Part 2

Interlude Part 2

Song: _World falls away_ -Seether-

Read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Leonardo stood, his body shaking with anger though that is all emotion he would betray at the moment before the Ninja Tribunal. How could they not help his brother? How could they sit and do nothing? How could they say, "If your brother is worthy of being here as an acolyte then he will overcome this."<p>

They would not even tell him what "this" was exactly. The Tribunal made it clear they were not going to help at all. He wanted to fling himself at them right then in a raging fury, though he restrained himself only because it would not help his brother if he got his shell kicked in. The cumulation of his thoughts caused Leo to clench his shaking hands into fists and he burst out his frustration after a moment of tension filled silence, "You are as heartless as Master Splinter says. I've never doubted him; but, I will never forget how you now abandon us as you have with your own humanity!"

Leo seethed with anger as he cast a steely glare over each member of the Tribunal. Of course, his emotions or his words appeared to not even faze their blank expressions. He turned and walked to the door, when his hand was on the golden double doors he heard movement behind him though he did not turn around. He could not face the Tribunal again for a while. A voice spoke to him, Khan-shisho the spirit master, "Focus your chi, channel it, if you and your brothers are to overcome this..." and nothing more.

Leo growled inwardly there was that "this" again they referred to. He hated them for not telling what "this" was, but he realized that Khan-shisho was probably breaking some sort of rule by telling him any advice at all. And how was focusing chi going to help Don? He did not look back, only giving a short nod to acknowledge he had heard the spirit master's words before pushing open the double doors which groaned and creaked open as though to put another voice to Leo's pain.

The doors slammed shut behind him with an echo that vibrated the bones in his body. He stood still, taking a second to process what had just happened... a second Donatello did not have, Leo feared as he broke into a solid run to the turtles' room.

Ferachi greeted him outside the room when he got there, the other acolytes were inside. Leo saw Adam kneeling beside Don who thankfully did not seem to be in too much distress in his sleep and Michelangelo was right beside Adam as they both hovered worriedly over Don. Raph was pacing in the middle of the large space between the beds and the door, he grumbled something every now and then. Joy leaned against the nearest wall and Tora sat on the nearest cot, both of them looked deep in thought.

"Guys..." Leo started to say. Noticing his brother came back, Raph broke from his pacing and rushed over. His face was filled with expectant hope that Leo had to look away.

Raph's fists already balling up in anger, knowing from the way his brother acted that it was bad news before Leo even opened his mouth.

"They... the Tribunal is not going help..."

A loud, furious growl errupted from Raphael as he moved to aim his fist at something other than Leo. His punch made contact with the wall next to Joy, his hand did not break but it throbbed with pain as he pulled it back. The wall had a crack in it too that was not there before and Joy wondered if she could have blocked such a blow had he missed the wall instead.

Raph welcomed the pain as it spread up along his arm, he shoved a concerned Leo away with his good hand and sat on his own cot with the same same hand on his forehead, hunched over as though the weight of the world were on his shoulders. The room was deathly silent save for the sounds that came from Don who started to toss and turn slightly.

Mikey shifted on his knees. He really did not like these awkward silences that followed when one of his brothers was hurt. Normally, he would lighten the mood with a joke and almost did when Raph broke the wall but repressed the urge when Leo was pushed away by him. Leaning closer to Don, Mikey whspered, "Please wake up, bro... we can't deal with this again..."

He reffered to when Don turned into a mutant monster. It hasn't even been a few weeks since then but Mikey was sure it was on the other turtles' minds right now too and he himself felt the same helplessness as before.

A sudden movement and before Mikey knew it he got a smack in the face, stumbling back onto his shell holding the spot on his face where he was hit, "What the shell?"

"AHHHHH!"

At the same time a loud painful cry came from Don. He was flailing about wildly, his eyes still shut but his face was contorted in pain as he cried out. He was kicking and stuggling so fiercely that he was starting to hurt himself when his limbs hit the floor. He was also starting to hurt others who were close enough to him to get hit.

"Hold him down!" Ferachi yelled as every turtle and human hurled themselves onto Don to try to keep him still.

_Transitioning to someplace unknown..._

Over the pool of blood the five figures huddled, one of them pulled back on the one who had his hand in the pool causing him to pull his hand out.

"Watch it!"

"You may have sucessfully kept the turtle from realizing that it is not reality, but you are so uncreative as always. It was so boring my winds fell asleep, it's my turn now!" and he shoved his hand eagerly into the blood pool as the others rolled their eyes. His fingers moved as he wove a delecate stream of a dream that tore Donatello away from the previous one.

"Try not to break it before I get my claws on him..." and then a sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard.

The last of the five remain silent, smouldering in deep thought.

_Transition back to the sanctuary..._

As suddenly as it came, Don's screaming died down to a low whimper and his struggles to a calm arm movement. Adam stood up wiping some sweat from his forehead while Raph and Mikey both sat back onto the floor. The other Acolytes except for Leo stepped back. Leo lingered over his brother, he could have sworn he heard the turtle cry out for Master Splinter amid his horrifying screams. He sat back on Don's cot next to his legs as Adam said what was on everyone's minds.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for Master Splinter and the Ancient One to return..." Leo answered, his tone lower than normal as he was looking down. He contemplated on what Khan-shisho meant. The Ancient One and Master Splinter surely would help. He just hoped his father and his mentor will return soon... "They will know what to do."

_Its killing me to be here all alone_

* * *

><p>End chapter.. 4<p>

Please tell me what you think and tips are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve.

Listening to the song while you read helps you get the mood.


	5. Air

Chapter 5

Song: Breathe today -Flyleaf

Read and Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The hurt was too much for Donny and instinctively he gasped and panted from the burning in his lungs, but there was barely air to be had and losing it by the second. His hazy eyes could barely make out the controls of the ship as he leaned over desperately to reach them, certain that would bring the air back. Air was rushing out into space from a crack in the hull, equipment and technology aching against their bolts to go with it.<p>

They had crashed the Triceriton Prime Leader's space cruiser on a barren moon and under fire from Triceriton ships and the... other guys.. yeah. Don's mind drawing a blank as black spots dotted his vision. Just moments before he and his brothers were home free with Professor Honeycutt, and on their way home. He had just high-fived Leo, just as Mikey hugged him from behind and Raph was grinning in the driver's seat in front of them. He had just come up with a plan that saved the day and they were celebrating being alive.

How such scenes can change in an instant still amazed Donatello. How did he end up clinging to life like this? The red alert barely sounded before the engines were shot and their trajectory changed to a desolate rock with not atmosphere? And his brothers? Why couldn't he hear them any more?

Donny held onto a damaged part of the ship's front console with one hand as he fought for air that wasn't there, his other fighting the non-existent gravity to get to the controls. As the compression of space forcing air out of his lungs, he took a second he did not have to look for Leo, Raph, and Mikey. His brothers, who were driving the ship, were long gone... he did not know if they were dead or not, but they were no longer there... this was not how it was supposed to happen. He was tempted to let go... he had lost so much already. He tried to call out for his brothers but the escaping atmosphere left him with barely a breath to speak with.

The tips of his fingers were barely touching the controls, the escaping atmosphere threatened to pull him out to space. Gritting his teeth, his arm stretched as far as it could go, his muscles burning from lack of oxygen. There was only so much time he had left and he knew it was only a mere few more seconds before his body would pass out.

Suddenly, with a loud creak and a clank, the throne of the Prime Leader broke off from its bolts and wizzed towards him. With no time wasted, Don used the last chance he had and let go of the ship right as the chair came close. He rebounded off the chair with the momentum pushing him forwards towards the controls faster.

_Just a little further..._ Was Donatello's only thought as his out-stretched hand ran over the right buttons to the controls. The buttons turned red to Don's relief and the ship made loud buzzing sounds. He was right, the controls somehow made a large metal plating appear to clog the hole. A pair of robotic arms held the metal plating in place over the fissure. It was a very convenient, Don thought as his wits started to return though his vision was still spotted as the little air was now being replaced by recycled air from the filtration systems... which led to another thought as to how he was able to breath Triceriton air with out choking?

More questions ran through his head, each one not making any more sense than the last. It was all wrong. He should be dead by all rights at this time. He could not survive in Triceriton atmosphere, the time it took to repair the hole in the shuttle he should have been unconscious, and then there was his brothers. Where did his brothers go?

"Good job Donny. You saved the day again."

Don turned at the voice, it sounded a bit snarky but he did not care, he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Leo! You're alright!" Don ran over to his older brother.

"Thanks to you bro." It almost sounded sarcastic but Don was too happy to see his brother that he did not notice.

"Where's Raph? And Mikey?" Don looked around.

"Right here bro."

"Present!" As the other two brothers stepped out of the shadows.

Don smiled brightly at his brothers who gathered together in front of him.

"Guys 'Im so glad you're safe..." His hands reached out to clasp their shoulders but to his surprise he went right through them. His face paled as he looked at them and in return they gave him wicked grins.

Mikey chuckled, "Well... we aren't exactly alive you see..."

"No!" Don frantically searched their faces for signs of a prank, this couldn't be true.

"I saw my body go out into space Donny... its not like I can believe it myself either." Raph simply shrugged.

Don sank to his knees, his eyes wide with shock, "How? How could this have happened?"

"It was _you_, Don. Your plan got us killed." Leo pointed a ghostly white finger at him.

"Wh-What?"

Raphael shook his head, his red bandana strings flowing behind him, "I hate to admit it Donny, but he's right. You led us right into a trap. Its your fault were dead."

"Your fault! Your fault!" Mikey repeated in a sing-song melody.

It was then that Don shut his eyes as his corporeal brothers blamed him for their deaths and just about all that went wrong. But everything _was_ wrong. There are no such things as ghosts for one, his brothers would never turn on him like this, and he was not in space!

Donatello's eyes flew open and he slowly got up from his knees

"No!" He shouted over them. "This isn't right! You cant be real! Ghosts aren't real! My brothers would never blame me for any of this mess! This is not real, none of it! I have to get out, I have to wake up!"

Don darted through his brothers wisps as they dispersed, only to reassemble right next to him as he ran through the ship which was suddenly larger than it once was. Corridor after corridor, the ship seemed to have grown as big as three football stadiums. Beside him, the ghosts of Raphael and Michelangelo

"You cannot get out." Mikey whispered in his ear.

"You are in our control." Raph's voice was in his other ear.

Don shook his head and kept running. He felt something come up behind him and restrain him, much like a hug but holding him down. He felt Leo's breath in the side of his face, "Run all you want, but you cannot escape..."

Then up ahead, a figure walked slowly towards him. It was a ghostly figure of Master splinter.

"No... Master splinter!" Don called out, he remembered the tunnel, the city of Atlantis crumbling around them.

"My son, why? Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you Master... No... No! I wont fall for this again!" Don squeezed his eyes shut, and struggled as his brothers piled on him. For ghostly beings they sure were heavy, he could not run any more as they forced him to the metal floor.

"Why did- hggrrrk- " The ghostly splinter seemingly hiccuped in mid-sentence. Then his voice was now determined and kinder, "Come back to me my son, come back to your brothers."

"Get out old codger!" The three ghostly turtles shouted and each raised a hand. Windstorms grew out of their palms and shot towards the rat's form. "With just you, you are no match. You cannot save him!"

The tornadoes lifted Splinter up into the air and threw him down the corridor. The rat master's exasperated shouts for Donatello could be heard and then a thump. Don could see the ghostly Splinter disappear as though the image broke like a mirror.

What was going on... why did the illusions turn so violently on themselves... unless.. that was the real Master Splinter trying to contact him? Was that even possible.

"They are obviously getting close to retrieving him... this should be finished now!" Leo's voice behind him and Don felt a three fingered hand clasp his head. The pain he suddenly felt was excruciating. It was also familiar. He could hear the collective evil laughter of his fake brothers as he screamed in pain.

"Noo! Help me! Splinter!"

With out warning his insides felt like they were shifting and he was closer to the actuality than he would believe. the atmosphere around him was shifting and Prime Leader's ship faded away. The pain faded slightly as his vision faded and his mind blacked out.

* * *

><p>End chapter 5<p>

Please tell me what you thought and sorry for the late update.

I've actually been working on a little third installment of Don's toaster oven series.. yeah its not over yet.

Tips are much appreciated as I am always trying to improve.


End file.
